The Life Note Chapter 1
by SquickWrites
Summary: HI. Me and Alltimelove know each other in real, so we decided to write this book XD I am writing the second chapter like... NOW so don't worry


**This is a new Fan-Fic that I'm writing with Alltimelove. Obsession is my Character, with Close being the one she falls in love with. And Karma is her character, and she falls in love with Matt.**

Obsession walked downstairs from her bedroom, ignoring the various shrieks and giggles that emerged from the young, playing children.

She strolled into the game room, clad in skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Her long black hair was swishing as she moved. Her purple and red streaks gleamed from the lights reflecting from the ceiling.

She saw her sister Karma sprawled across the black leather couch, a big red bag of skittles in hand as she watched their best friend Close get massacred by a 7 year old on Dance Dance Revolution.

She rolled her eyes at her idiot of a best friend. Close was always competitive, and when he heard that Ashley had beat everybody at Dance Dance Revolution, he arrogantly proclaimed that he could beat her at it.

As the final sounds of Michael Jackson faded through the speakers, Obsession walked over to the couch her sister was laying on, and sat down in front of it.

Obsession cocked her head to the side, and seemed to focus more of her attention to Close.

His feet scattered confusedly across the blue and white mat, clumsy yet graceful. She noticed how softly he would 'hmph' whenever he would miss a step-which was quite frequent. Even from the back, she could tell that his walnut- colored hair would fall into hard, aggravated blue eyes.

"Staring at Close's ass again, I see." An amused voice whispered into her ear.

Obsession jumped, startled by the sudden accusation made by her sister.

"No…I'm just…interested in…SHUT UP KARMA!"she angrily replied.

Karma giggled heavily, enjoying the reaction coming from her sister. Karma always figured that Obsession had a thing for Close, but she would never admit it.

When another song ended, the game declared Ashley the winner. She shrugged it off as if it were nothing, but then Close seemed to start having a mental break-down.

He screamed and kicked, but it didn't seem to faze the little girl that was carelessly skipping away.

Obsession looked back at her sister, wanting to see her reaction.

Karma was still laughing, popping skittles into her mouth. Obsession noticed that she had a new bag of the fruity candy. Karma always had an obsession with skittles, she ate them about as much as Mello ate chocolate.

Obsession faintly remembered Mello, Matt, Near, and L. She remembered before L had left for Japan. He would always stay at Wammy's whenever he wasn't on a case, which wasn't very often. He would always play games with the kids, read to them, and do whatever he could to make them happy.

The day they found out he had died, Mello and Near had already left. Mello was on his own, trying to find Kira before Near, and Near was in America, trying to solve the crime with a group of agents.

After they left, Matt had been depressed and sulking, he had lost his best friend.

Karma had been trying to comfort him and sometimes they would talk and laugh together, but Matt still had a gaping hole in his heart.

When he got the call from Mello, he was ecstatic. Mello offered him a job with him and the Mafia. Matt accepted, in exchange for video games, cigarettes, and a place to live.

Matt ran to Karma, picking her up and hugging and laughing, exclaiming how Mello had called him.

**Flashback (Obsession POV)**

_Karma was upset, to say the least. She didn't let it show though. She laughed and smiled, because she was happy to see Matt so exciting and thankful to have his friend back. While they hugged, she thought about the consequences and matters of the situation, and then started to cry._

_She tried to hide her traitor tears from Matt, because she didn't want to ruin his moment. He saw, and asked her what was wrong._

_"I'm just so happy. Tell Mello that I miss him. I'll miss you too, Matty."_

_As soon as she finished, she jumped out of his arms and ran into her room, locking herself in it and not coming out until she was sure he was gone._

_Matt stood there, his arms outstretched like he wanted to grab her and make a run for it._

_"I'll go and talk to her." I told him, patting his shoulder. _

_"No! Let me go! I…I need to talk to her!" He screamed, pushing past me._

_"Matt! I don't think she wants to see you. She's pretty upset right now. Let me talk to her, she's my sister." I said._

_He suddenly broke down onto his knees, and started sobbing._

_"Please…I love her…Let me talk to her. Obsession, Please." he said._

_I sighed, and nodded. "Just…Go, Matt. But, if you upset her, then I will never let you see her again. I can promise you that."_

_He laughed and smiled. He got up and grinned. "Thank You! Thank you!" he screamed, and ran upstairs._

**Same Flashback (From Karma's POV when she left)**

_I sat down on my bed, pulling my knees to my chest. I picked up my iHome remote, and hit the play button._

_I cried and cried onto my baggy red sweatpants, and wiped my face on the sleeves of one of Matt's striped shirts._

_I heard an acoustic guitar playing, and then a deep voice and a high, airy one began to sing together._

So maybe it's true,

That I can't live without you,

And maybe Two, is better than one

But there's so much time,

To figure out the rest of my life

_I sobbed harder, this just made me think about Matt even more._

_I heard a knock on the door, thinking it was Obsession, I told whoever it was to come in._

_The door opened, and somebody came in. I couldn't see who it was, since my head was still on my knees._

_The person came and sat down next to me. They took me in their arms, and then I smelled the familiar scent of cigarettes and peppermint._

_It was Matt._

_I tried to push myself away from him, but his grip on me was too strong. I started crying again, and I felt him loosen his grip on me._

_I scooted farther away, and looked up at him._

_"Matt…what the hell do you want?" I said._

_"Don't be upset with me." He said._

_"I'm not upset! I'm just…unhappy that you're leaving. I'm happy you're going to see Mello again, but…I just want you here. God, I'm such a selfish bitch." I said._

_Suddenly, Matt was right in front of me, glaring._

_"Don't you ever say that again. You are not selfish, or a bitch."_

_He scooted back, but he was still close to me. _

_"Look, Karma. I love you. And I love you so damn much…but I want to do this. I want to help Mel get rid of Kira. It would make me so happy." He pleaded._

_I stared at him in shock. Did he just say he loves me?_

_"I…I love you…too. And I'm going to let you do this, because I want you to be happy." I said._

_He was coming closer. And closer, and closer. Then, he was right in front of me._

_"Make me happy. Kiss me." He said._

_I nodded, and moved slowly, until our lips touched._

_We broke apart 2 minutes later, out of breath._

_"I have to pack." He whispered against my lips. "I leave tonight."_

**Later That Night – When Matt Leaves**

_"Alright, I'll call you every day. Don't eat too much candy, and don't let Close blow the house up." Matt told me._

_I giggled softly and replied. "Okay, I promise. Don't let Mel eat too much Chocolate. You can play your video games, but I don't want you smoking too much. That shit kills your lungs."_

_He laughed. "Okay, I love you, babe."_

_"Love you too."_

**END ALL FLASHBACKS**

Obsession was broken out of her reverie by Close screaming "What the hell is that?!"

She looked around the room, and noticed that it was only her, Close, and Karma in the room. The windows showed a pitch black night, around 11:48.

But what she noticed the most, was the white Notebook laying on the table, with black writing on it.

It said **"Life Note"**.

**END!YESH!THIS TOTALLY PWNS SO FAR! Okay, please review saying what you thought about it!**

**-alltimelove.**

**Yeah, that's it... I seem so unspazzy, how unlike me XD WELL DUH IT PWNS! AND CLOSE IS THE BESTEST SPAZZ U'LL EVER KNOW BETCHES! BUT HANDS OFF! HE'S MINE!!!!!!**

**- Otaku XD**


End file.
